Infernus
The Infernus is a sports car that has appeared in all games of the GTA III Era (except Grand Theft Auto Advance), and GTA IV. Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Infernus had appeared in three different forms, each illustrating the car as a sleek, low-profile sports car comparable to the Cheetah: * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it resembles a Vector M12 with the rear incorporating elements of a Lamborghini Diablo. During development of GTA III, one of the earliest known names given to the car is the "Dyablo", a nod to the Lamborghini Diablo name; contrary to its final form, the car shares a more uncanny resemblance to the Lamborghini Diablo and is illustrated without a rear spoiler. The car in its earlier form, as well as its earlier name, are depicted in the Capital Autos website. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but lacks the characteristic scissor doors, and features bulging headlights and round taillights. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is based on a Honda/Acura NSX, (most likely the Acura model, as this was exported to North America). Although the Infernus' design suggests a mid-engined layout in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the game engine. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions reposition the engine to the back; the front compartment is revealed to be the trunk. The GTA Vice City Infernus, however, still emits smoke from the front if moderately damaged. The GTA San Andreas Infernus is intentionally front-engined. In GTA San Andreas, the Infernus can be modded at any TransFender branch. Image:Dyablo (GTA3) (front).jpg|The "Dyablo", a beta Infernus depicted prior to the release of GTA III. Image:Infernus (GTA3) (front).jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto III (Rear quarter view). Image:Infernus (GTAVC) (front).jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Infernus (GTASA) (front).jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Infernus-lcs.jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Image:Infernus (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition is largely based on the Lamborghini Murciélago LP640, with the rear end inspired by the Pagani Zonda. The Infernus features scissor doors, which are seen on no other GTA IV vehicle. It is manufactured by Pegassi. Players who pre-ordered Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars from Amazon are able to purchase a bulletproof Infernus early in the game. Image:Infernus (GTA4) (front).jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto IV (Rear quarter view, with spoiler). Image:InfernusCW.jpg|An Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Performance GTA III — GTA San Andreas The Infernus' handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, although it is the fastest car in the game, (top speed 240 mph), its cornering ability is considerably inferior to its prior renditions. GTA IV The Infernus is extremely fast, but is highly susceptible to deformation from high-speed impacts, and even impacts which do little damage can eject the driver through the windshield (See Windshield Ejection). It is one of the fastest cars in GTA IV, and accordingly, it's a good racing car; it does, however, suffer from understeer in sharp turns at speed. It is a mid-engined four-wheel drive, like the real Murciélago; the mid-engine configuration makes it unlikely to break down or be set aflame from front-end collisions, another benefit when racing. While reversing, the Infernus can be easily turned 180 degrees with a mere nudge to the steering wheel, which can be useful after losing control of the vehicle. The Infernus has the same engine sound as the Comet and the Super GT. Color bug If the Infernus in GTA IV is taken to the Pay n Spray several times, it will lock into a dark green color. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Hydraulics Variants with unique colors Orange Infernus " mission in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, an Infernus previously owned by Bryce Dawkins is given to the player by Bernie Crane after completing his mission "Buoys Ahoy". It is the only Infernus variant in the game, sporting a stripe on the sideskirt, black sports rims, and one of two bright orange paintjobs which do not appear on any other Infernus. Golden Infernus In GTA IV, Stevie will send you a message saying that he requires an Infernus parked near the Soldiers Memorial in Downtown Broker, and can be specifically found parked next to the Pizza Salad Restaurant. After acquiring the car, the player is required to deliver the car to his garage. This Infernus always has a unique gold paintjob. Like all of Stevie's desired cars, it will respawn if taken away, and thus can be "duplicated". Find the Infernus, park it at a safehouse, then return to its original location; a new Infernus will be there, and this can be delivered to Stevie instead. Trivia *The radio of the Infernus defaults to these stations in the following games: **GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos **GTA IV - The Vibe 98.8 Locations GTA III *Normally spawned on the streets in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, similar to other sports cars. *Spawns in the Francis International Airport parking lot near the entrance. GTA Vice City *Parked in front of the mansion owned by Ricardo Diaz, and later Tommy Vercetti. Prior to the mansion's change of hand, the Infernus is featured with a conventional range of body colors. Thereafter, the car appears with a unique white body color, suggesting the car is Lance Vance's white Infernus. *On a platform in North Point Mall. The car is there as part of a competition, but the competition cannot be entered. GTA San Andreas *Found around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns mostly around San Fierro *Spawns in Downtown, Los Santos. *Commonly spawns in Paradiso, San Fierro *Parked by the most north eastern house in Paradiso, San Fierro. (Only when wanted for export). GTA Liberty City Stories *Often spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport close to the entrance. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. GTA Vice City Stories *In front of a mansion in the most northwest part of Starfish Island. *In the parking lot on the east of Forbes's apartment. *Inside the garage at Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach. *Parked along Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. GTA IV *An Infernus can be encountered relatively early on if one spawns as a competitor (or in traffic) during Brucie's street races. These can be stolen, although killing an opponent and stealing their car will forfeit the race, lowering Brucie's approval rating. *In GTA IV Multiplayer it can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. *Riding an NRG 900 around, especially in and around Star Junction, may cause an Infernus to spawn eventually. *As with most cars, Infernuses will spawn more readily once the player is already driving one. Approaching the South Bohan safehouse from the southern bridge may be a good way to spawn parked Infernuses near a convenient storing place. *After completing all of Stevie's car thefts, the car will respawn at its original location for the rest of the game. As will all cars that you steal for him. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Infernus tends to spawn around Star Junction. See also * Counthash and Miara, vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA 2 also based on Lamborghini models. }} de:Infernus es:Infernus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars